


In Sickness

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Ydris cares for a sick Daine and definitely isn't falling for him. Daine belongs to HellishSam.





	In Sickness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HellishSam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishSam/gifts).



The appearance of magical powers in the form of fire abilities had definitely changed Daine's life significantly when he'd come to Jorvik. He still wasn't sure if it was more of a blessing or a curse, but he definitely didn't like the downsides of it. For one thing, he'd never been able to cook, but now, it was a legitimate danger. He'd spent many nights eating takeout or cold tinned food before he'd met his friend Louisa, who actually could cook. Now, she usually brought dinner over for him if he looked at her sadly enough. It was good to have friends, even if they were nothing like the ones that Daine used to hang around with back before his life went to shit. Even if some of them did remind him of the friend whose loss had signaled the downfall of his previous life.

But there was one side-effect that Daine definitely did not enjoy, one side-effect that meant that Daine had to have the Jorvik fire department (aka his water-gifted friends Roo and Viktor) on speed dial. Whenever he'd gotten sick before he'd been 'blessed' with this magic, Daine had been able to load up on cold and flu meds and ride it out. Sure, it meant that Cole nagged at him not to smoke because it'd only aggravate his cough and sore throat (not that Daine ever listened), but it had definitely been significantly easier when his magic hadn't interfered with everything. Now, whenever he felt a tickle in his throat that signaled a cold or flu, Daine had to lock himself inside. And not just because he didn't want to accidentally burn a friend with one of his new 'dragon' sneezes (so called because a small amount of fire flickered from his nose and mouth when he sneezed) or get them sick. No, that was because his body now went into a state of 'flux' where he was never sure if he'd end up with horns or scales or claws or a tail or different eyes or honestly all of the fucking above. Sneezing fits were interesting, to say the least.

Or at least, that had been Daine's method of recovery before he'd started his thing with Ydris. He hadn't mentioned it to him, though, since they just slept together and didn't do anything else. Daine wouldn't let himself do that, and Ydris didn't seem interested in taking it a step further.

When Daine woke up on this early winter morning, he felt the fatigue seeping into his bones and groaned. Now he'd have to get up, get some meds, lock the house, and tell his friends to not come over today. He got as far as sending off that message before he closed his eyes for a moment too long. This time, Daine awoke to his phone vibrating with a call, and sluggishly raised his head to peer bleary-eyed at the phone (his eyesight was tinged yellow, which was a great sign, meaning that his eyes had changed to their Pandorian form). Somehow, a spike of adrenaline managed to wake Daine up as he read the name on his phone. Ah, fuck. He'd forgotten about Ydris.

"Hey," said Daine after fumbling with the phone to answer the call and putting it to his ear.

"My phoenix, hello," said Ydris, sounding entirely too cheerful. Daine had neglected to check the time, but it was probably midday. His forehead and skin felt so hot that he was surprised his bed wasn't little more than ashes right now. "I had not seen you today, are you well?"

"No," said Daine, his voice a croak. He cleared his throat, which was a mistake. It felt like it'd been clawed. "I'm sick."

"Ah, so that's why your voice sounds strange," said Ydris. "I will look after you."

"No, you don't need to do that," said Daine. "I'll be fine, I've done this loads of times before." Ydris had seen his Pandorian form, too, but Daine didn't want to sneeze on him and set his perfect hair on fire.

"But you're ill," said Ydris. "I can't just let such a wonderful creature as yourself languish away in illness when I could help you."

"And risk getting you sick? I don't think so," said Daine. He coughed, then pressed his hand to his throat. Fuck, that hurt. "Just don't worry about me, I'll come see you when I'm better."

"As you wish," said Ydris. "Rest well, Daniel. My phoenix. I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks," Daine croaked, and made the mistake of lying back down on his back. He only vaguely registered his phone falling out of his hand and thudding to the floor.

A cool hand brushing his damp hair back from his forehead woke Daine, and he snapped his eyes open, prepared to chastise Louisa for coming over even after he'd told her to stay away. But only one of the eyes looking down at him was brown. Dimly, Daine felt his heart do something as he looked up into Ydris' eyes.

"Told you not to come," Daine muttered, closing his eyes again.

"And I told you that I couldn't leave you here to wallow in your illness," said Ydris. "Have you even left the bed today?"

"I've been trying," said Daine. "I just don't get that far." Ydris frowned down at him, moving his hand around to feel Daine's face. "Wait, is this a Pandorian thing or a powers thing?"

"This is Pandorian," said Ydris, tapping a patch of deep purple scales on Daine's neck. "As for your fever, that is related to your powers, I'd wager."

"Don't get too close," said Daine.

"If I get sick from looking after you, it will be a worthy sacrifice," said Ydris.

"No, I mean-" Daine began, and his nose tickled. "Fuck. Move, move!" Ydris did so, probably startled into moving by the volume of Daine's voice. As such, he didn't get burned by the flames but the blankets covering Daine did begin to smoulder. "Oh what the fuck, I thought I moved the-" He sneezed again and his horns erupted from his head, making him groan in pain and clutch his forehead. "Owww."

"Ah," said Ydris. "I see."

"Yeah," said Daine, wiping his dripping nose. "I sneeze fire. It's fucking great. And I'm too hot." He tried to move the blankets off of himself but Ydris pulled them back up.

"Don't remove your blankets," said Ydris, frowning at him. "You need to sweat the fever out."

"I'm fucking burning to death here," said Daine. "My fevers have always been like that, the only new thing is the fire sneezes." Another sneeze was just barely dodged, but Ydris doused the flames on the blanket with a wave of his hand that accidentally spilled water across the bed.

"Fuck, sorry," said Ydris.

"No, that's much better," said Daine, giving a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Well, you can't stay here," said Ydris. "Not in this wet bed." He expected Daine to protest, but he saw that Daine (whose horns were now gone, though his face was scaled) had fallen asleep again. Well. This would certainly make things easier.

The next time Daine woke up, he wasn't in his room. He wasn't even in his bed, though he knew this bed well.

"Ydris," Daine groaned, his head falling back against the pillow (which was, of course, silk).

"Ah, you're awake," said Ydris, coming back into the room. He held a large mug, almost like a bowl, filled with a steaming something in his hands. "Sit up and drink this."

"I don't wanna burn your good silk sheets," said Daine, hardly daring to move. He didn't want to risk sneezing and burning everything around him to cinders.

"My phoenix, you should know that I have already fireproofed the wagon," said Ydris. "I had to, for you tend to get overexcited and set things on fire while we are... intimate."

"I'm too sick to talk about our sex life right now," said Daine flatly.

"Regardless, my statement still stands," said Ydris. "This wagon is completely fireproof, though I, unfortunately, am not."

"As if you'd let that thrill get away," Daine muttered. He struggled to sit up, but Ydris set the bowl of something down on the nightstand and helped Daine to a sitting position, using pillows to prop him up. Daine squashed the feeling of tenderness. No, he wasn't going to fall for Ydris just because he'd shown him kindness. He couldn't be that weak.

"There, now drink," said Ydris, pressing the mug-bowl into Daine's hands. It was warm, though Daine wasn't sure how hot it actually was. His fever tended to screw with his perception of how hot things actually were. Daine couldn't really smell what was in it, though he tried to sniff it out of curiosity. His nose tingled, though, and, seeing the look in his eyes, Ydris grabbed the bowl and darted out of the way just in time. Daine expected the sheets covering him to catch fire, but instead, the flames rolled off them like water. The claws that had grown with the sneeze still tore through them, though.

"Well, that's handy," said Daine.

"Oh, thank heavens that worked," said Ydris quietly, though Daine still heard it and looked at him.

"Alright, gimme the soup," said Daine. That must be what it was, Ydris didn't seem the type to make healing teas or whatever. That was more Brooks' thing.

"I did some research and discovered that chicken noodle soup is the traditional one for dealing with illness," said Ydris as he picked up the bowl. Daine was glad that he wasn't already eating, because he would have choked on it. As it was, he laughed until he coughed.

"Oh, my god," said Daine, brushing a tear of mirth from his eye. Ydris was too much, but in a good way. Looking at Ydris' puzzled expression brought on another round of laughter from Daine, resulting in Ydris gently patting his back as Daine coughed.

"Drink it before you cough yourself into a set of broken ribs," said Ydris, his eyes huge and worried. Daine smirked, taking the soup from Ydris. He sipped at it, enjoying the feeling of hot broth sliding down his throat. It tasted good, too.

"Did you make this yourself?" Daine asked once he'd finished it. He hadn't known how hungry or thirsty he was until he'd downed the soup in a few quick but painful gulps.

"Yes, I braved the human shopping centres and purchased the packet, then I boiled the water myself. Using a kettle," said Ydris. Daine was pretty sure that he was laughing too much for how sick he was. Maybe he was delirious. And now he was giggling. In front of the guy he maybe kind of liked. Fantastic.

"I want a smoke," Daine declared one the giggle fit had passed. Ydris gaped at him.

"Not while you're sick!" Ydris said, smacking Daine's clawed (and scaled) hand. Daine pouted at him.

"I'm sick, you're supposed to give me whatever I want," said Daine, a whine in his voice. He almost felt like crying, though he didn't know why. Until his mind supplied him with the image of him bantering with Cole exactly like this over cigarettes. And then the tears flowed down his cheeks while Ydris looked at him in what was almost terror.

"My phoenix, I'm sorry, if I'd known-" Ydris began, but Daine waved him off.

"No, it's just my stupid memories," said Daine, trying to dry his eyes. "Or this fucking fever." He tried to wriggle out of the covers again but Ydris pulled them back up with a frown that was almost spitting sparks. Daine resisted the urge to kiss him, though their faces were certainly close enough. They could roll around in the sheets once he was better. He just had to kick this cold or flu or whatever first.

"Daniel Mountainhome, I will tie you to the bed," said Ydris, frowning down at him. Daine grinned, then laughed once Ydris realised what he'd said. "Oh, for- I should have let you wallow at home."

"You said it," said Daine, giggling again. Ydris sighed and took the mug-bowl from Daine, but Daine's call stopped him at the door. "Ydris! I need to take a piss."

"You know where the bathroom is," said Ydris, leaving the room. Daine whined loud enough for Ydris to hear but eventually got out of bed. Asshole. Some nurse Ydris was, wouldn't even let him have a fucking smoke or carry him around or wait on him hand and foot. Maybe he should kiss him, just to get revenge for being so damn pretty.

Standing at the kitchen sink, Ydris tried very hard to laugh quietly. Daine had no idea that he was muttering to himself and that Ydris could hear every word. Were he a crueler man, Ydris would have recorded it. But no, he had to keep up appearances. He couldn't ruin that by fraternising with Daine's fiends. He couldn't even let himself fall for Daine, no matter how much he was currently failing at that. But he also refused to let Daine suffer alone.


End file.
